TreeClan/Roleplay
For this roleplay, you can play and cat you'd like. Remember to roleplay off last post! ---- Splatchedpaw let out a huge yawn. The moon was the size of a cat claw in the sky. Splatchedpaw really wanted to find some herbs. She would find a huge clump of yarrow and make Longleaf proud. She really wanted to go to the edge of BreezeClan and nab their supply on the border, but it would be risky. She'd need some cat to go with her. Splatchedpaw crept into the warriors den. ~Ravenstream Mistsong heard Splatchedpaw and lifted her head. "Splatchedpaw? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "I really want to find yarrow," Splatchedpaw meowed. Her eyes suddenly became big as a kittypet prey dish. "I want to make Longleaf proud. Can you help me get it? It's in BreezeClan territory." ~Ravenstream Mistsong eyes widened. "Oh... I'm not sure if we're allowed.." ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 02:40, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," Splatchedpaw hissed. She turned on her paws and sped off to BreezeClan. There was the yarrow. She crept up to it, and snatched it up. Suddenly, a cat emerged from the shadows. Ravenstream Mistsong reluctantly followed Splatchedpaw towards the border, and widenedher eyes when she saw the cat. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 00:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) "What are you ''doing in BreezeClan territory?" spat the giant brown Tom. "We're just looking for herbs!" squeaked Splatchedpaw. The giant Tom looked thoughtfuly at her, than jumped, claws unsheathed. ~Ravenstream Mistsong dashed in front of the tom, shielding Splatchedpaw. "She's a medicine cat," The warrior growled, "and no one can touch her." '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 23:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The giant Tom growled before he stalked away. Splatchedpaw shook with fear. She looked up and mewed softly, "Are you going to tell Silverstar what I've done?" ~Ravenstream Mistsong shook her head. "It's not worth it," She mewed softly. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:08, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks," Splatchedpaw mewed, and her rubbed her muzzle against Mistsong's. "Lets go back to camp and get some freshkill." ~Ravenstream Mistsong nodded, and padded away. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 20:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (A while later...) Spottedmoon stretched as the moonlight flooded the nursery. Her three kits were playing in the branches of the nursery. ~Ravenstream Mistsong licked her paw, flicking her tail as she glanced at the warriors around her. They were happy, and looked very well fed. How long will this last until leaf-bare strikes? She worried to herself. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Spottedmoon waited until the moon set, then padded outside. To her surprise, Mistsong was sitting in the clearing. Spottedmoon ran to meet the warrior. "Hey, Mistsong," she mewed. "What are you thinking about?" -Raven Mistsong glanced back at Spottedmoon. "About leaf-bare," She mewed simply. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 00:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Spottedmoon nodded her head wisely. "Yes, yes," she tilted her head. "Mistsong, when you have seen as many leaf bares as I have, you will learn to love them." Spottedmoon felt a pang in her throat, thinking of her kits. Mistsong just shrugged. ''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 00:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ''"But still, It may be a part of life but I like to bask in the sun, not the snow and aren't you scared for your kits?" Mistsong added. ~' CINNAMONSHINE'' (Oh yeah, don't roleplay the cats that are already claimed. =P) Mistsong went on. "The snow is cold and the each following days risk our lives. How can we love winter when it doesn't love us?" She dipped her head, and padded away. '[[User:Shadow Force|''Crys~]]' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] sea low, you live one life.' 22:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Spottedmoon stood as still as a tree for a while. She was awed by the way Mistsong expressed her feelings towards winter. Spottedmoon sighed, and went back to the queen's den. ~Ravenstream (A moon later...) Silverstar stretched in the morning light. He was very energetic, and he needed to perform a ceremony for a certain cat. He crawled out of his den and onto the tallest tree branch in camp. "Let all cats who can climb the Great Elm join me in her branches!" ~Raven Mistsong padde over. '''Crys~''' [[User talk:Shadow Force|''sky high,]] ''sea low, you live one ''life. 01:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Silverstar meowed, "My deputy, Smallstripe, is retiring to the elders den, so the new deputy is....Goldenfang!" ~Raven Category:Roleplay Category:TreeClan Category:Ravenstream's Stuff